Industrial water systems utilizing fresh untreated lake or river water have for some years experienced infestation with an Asiatic clam, Corbicula, to the extent that various portions of the industrial water systems become plugged by clam shells.
Accordingly, a need exists for provision of means by which infestation of industrial water systems by Asiatic claims be controlled, at least to a reasonable extent, and to this end the instant invention comprises a strainer assembly which has been found to be highly effective in controlling clam infestation by clams above a predetermined size.
Examples of various different forms of strainer assemblies including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 317,011, 441,497, 2,229,032, 3,749,250, 4,287,067 and 4,413,675. However, these previously known forms of strainer assemblies are not specifically adapted for use in conjunction with heat exchanger tubes.